


Sometimes It's Better To Just Stay Asleep

by bottombeeb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Michael talks in his sleep and sometimes Gavin wishes he hadn’t heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago and I posted it on my tumblr, [rtjoel](http://rtjoel.tumblr.com/) but I decided to post it here too. Enjoy.

Sometimes Gavin would wake up in the middle of the night, not sure if what he saw was a dream or reality. Sometimes he would squint his eyes open, looking around in the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the dull moonlight. He would roll over, not wanting to commit to consciousness, but not wanting to go back to sleep just yet. And as his gaze shifted, he would see Michael. His perfect little Michael quiet and calm as he could only ever be in his sleep, moonlight grazing his features at awkward angles. It was times like these that Gavin would smile and move slightly closer to the Jersey boy with whom he shared a bed. Maybe as an impulse sent to his sleeping muscles, or maybe as an action of his own volition, Michaels lips would tilt infinitesimally upwards and he would wrap his arm around his boy. It was times like these that Gavin would let Michael hold him as he breathed in his scent and thought everything was going to be fine.

But other nights, things didn’t go so simply. Sometimes Gavin would wake up and things would be different. Michael wouldn’t look content or peaceful, he would look distraught and afflicted. On nights like these, Gavin wouldn’t slide closer to him and he doubted that the red-head would have responded as sweetly. Gavin would try to brush it off and try to let sleep claim him again in the bed that he would suddenly feel out of place in. Sometimes, Michael talked in his sleep. He mumbled words out through gritted teeth and Gavin would try not to hear the words he said. Michael didn’t love him. Michael didn’t want him. Gavin would never acknowledge the fear that singed through him or the pain that pricked at his heart. He would blame the blankets for the cold sweat. It was nights like these that Gavin tried desperately to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael yawned loudly into the quiet of the morning, stretching his arms out into the sunlight. His eyes stayed shut for a moment more, however, until he finally rubbed the heels of his hands into them, blinking himself into the world. He was definitely known as someone who was NOT a morning person but on Sundays like these where he let his body tell himself when to wake up, and not a stupid fucking alarm clock, he was happy and calm. Well as calm as Mr. Rage Quit himself could be, of course. He lolled his head over to his side, looking for his british boyfriend, only to find the other side of the bed ruffled and empty. He yawned again and sat up, figuring Gav was already in the kitchen with his tea. Michael chuckled slightly. Could that idiot get any MORE british for chrissake?

The red-head rolled himself out of bed, lazily slipping on his pair of MLP slippers. He swore long ago that he would never tell Ray that he had actually KEPT the ridiculous things after that lame christmas party a couple years ago. Michael stumbled slightly as he pushed his way out of his room, brain still fuzzy from sleep. His wandered his way to the kitchen, clad only in his boxers and an old shirt, to find his boy sitting, quite predictably, at the kitchen table with a cup of the tea that Michael always had in his pantry for Gav’s visits. Michael smiled and made to join him, but was cut short when he got a good look at the brit. Gavin didn’t wear his goofy oblivious grin that seemed to always be present on their Sunday mornings together. He didn’t smile at Michael or jump to to greet him. He didn’t crack some sort of joke about the American being such a ‘twat’ or ‘pleb’ or whatever word he decided to make up that morning. No, instead Michael’s boy sat with his head down, preoccupied with picking at the wood of the table, tea sitting forgotten and cold in front of him. Gavins lip bit at his lip much like the way his nails bit at the table. He was obviously distraught about something and Michael approached him, pulling out a chair so he could sit in front of gavin.

Gavin’s head snapped up at the sound of wood being dragged against tile, not having heard Michael enter the kitchen. He swallowed around the drought in his throat and threw on an upbeat smile at his friend.

"Michael!" He exclaimed in a jovial tone, trying not to let his voice shake, "It took you long enough to wake up, you pleb!"

Michael knew Gavin better than that though, and he didn’t even respond to the boys obviously fake joking. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and sent him a a concerned yet dangerous look.

"What’s wrong, Gav?" he asked, voice soft but demanding.

Gavins eye twitched slightly and Michael saw his jaw clench and unclench unconsciously. Then, he tilted his head slightly sideways, eyebrow raising in confusion, feigning ignorance.

"What do you mean, Michael?" the red-headed gamer could hear the nervousness seeping from behind the wall that Gavin had built to keep emotion out of his words.

Fine! Michael though, in a huff, if the idiot didn’t want to talk to his fucking best friend (his BOYFRIEND, for chrissake!), then Michael would let him stare at his cold tea on his own.

"Whatever, Gavin" Michael huffed out, teeth gritting in frustration.

I mean it’s not like he was just trying to HELP the brit or anything. Wordlessly, he stood up and started trying to make himself a latte, irritation and tension settling over his skin. 20 minutes, 4 burnt fingers, and a myriad of curse words later, Michael was back in his chair at the kitchen table, drink in hand. Gavin hadn’t said another word since. Instead, he had silently watched Michael struggle, a small grin of amusement on his face that contradicted the way his eyes still looked so lost. When Michael sat down, however, and began sipping his coffee, not making eye contact with the boy across the table, Gavin’s grin fell and he suddenly became very occupied with the table once again. They sat like that in silence for what felt like an eternity to the both of them until a british accent broke the silence softly.

"Are you going to leave me, Michael?" the words were almost spoken in a voice so low and shaky that it almost sounded like a whisper.

Michael’s eyes shot up in surprise at the question, staring at the speaker who was currently staring at the blank wall off to their right and attempting to look nonchalant. The voice sounded so out of place on the lips of the usual upbeat, cheerful brit that Michael almost didn’t recognize the man in front of him. Almost. Because Michael had seen that look on the boy’s face before. It was the same look that he’d wear for a fraction of a second when Michael yelled at him at work or said something mean to him. Michael hated that look on his boy’s face and how sad it made him seem.

"What the hell are you talking about Gavin?" he spoke softly through his surprise, trying not to sound harsh with the way Gavin looked like he could just about break at any given second.

The brit made eye contact with the other boy and for a moment, Michael thought that he was going to brush the whole thing off as nothing. But then his eyes fell again to the table as he sighed dejectedly Michael was prepared to kill whatever bastard was making his boy look so sad.

"I know you don’t love me," Michael could barely hear the shaky words through the accent which became thicker as Gavin became quieter "Not anymore, anyway."

Gavin paused and glanced at the red-head, head still angled down, looking almost apologetic. Michael’s throat felt like cotton and his brain seemed just as fuzzy. He couldn’t respond, so Gavin bit his lip and continued, gaze dropping to the table once again.

"I know you want to leave me," Gavin whispered and that’s where Michael found his voice again, loud and powerful.

"What the hell are you talking about? None of that shit’s true. Who told you that? Cause they’re a fucking liar. I love you, you idiot." he spoke in a rush, all he was thinking coming out at once before he came to an abrupt halt, ending with a softer voice in the tone of a question "How could you doubt that?"

Michael expected the brit to look up in surprise and laugh his stupid laugh with that goofy grin on his face and say that he was just being a ‘knobby tosser’ or whatever the hell british people say. He expected Gavin to say something stupid and carefree and then they would go about their day as they always did. He expected his boy to believe him. What he didn’t expect was for Gavin’s expression to become more unsure as he stayed quiet and stared at the piece of wood that he had been so infatuated with for the past hour. Michael watched as the sandy-haired boy to open and close his mouth a couple times as he searched for words. Michael didn’t think he’d ever seen the man without a constant stream of nonsense coming from his mouth, and it made him nervous.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes," was what he finally decided on and when Michael opened his mouth to talk, Gavin cut him off "You tell me that you don’t… I hear what you say Michael and I understand that you don’t…"

Seeing his boyfriend with such inability to even voice his concerns tore at Michaels heart in the way only Gavin could ever do. Michael leaned over the table separating them and placed his hand softly on the other boys’ neck, pulling both of their heads together to meet at their foreheads and successfully forcing Gavin to make eye contact with him. Michael stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You have nightmares sometimes, Gav" Michael licked his lips, wanting to make this whole mess go away, "I wake up and you look really upset and shit. I never wake you up, though because of all that crap about not waking people up when their having a nightmare or whatever. But anyway, that’s not true. None of it’s true. It’s all just a bad dream. I love you, man, and you’re just gonna have to deal with that because I’m not going anywhere."

Michael held eye contact with the other boy and smiled widely at him, waiting for that small smile to creep onto the younger boy’s lips.

"You’re stuck with me" Michael finished his speech with a grin and felt his heart soar when he saw that familiar spark of happiness slide into Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin was the one to finally close the distance between them and press their lips together. Michael returned the contact eagerly, but sweetly, still wanting to make sure Gavin was okay. They finally broke away and they smiled at each other. Not fake or unsure, but rather trusting and loving.

"I love you, Michael" Gavin’s voice was back to normal with his accent speaking Michael’s name the way only he could.

"I love you too, Gavvy Wavvy"


End file.
